The Harem Of Uzumaki Naruto
by L'Dragneel
Summary: Naruto, seorang pemuda jahil yang ingin bercita-cita menjadi Hokage. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat kekuatan yang tidak biasa, bahkan Kurama pun bisa jatuh hati kepadanya setelah dia mendapat kekuatan itu. Kekuatan apakah itu? Genderbends!, Harem!Naruto, SemiPosessive!Kurama/Kyuubi, SemiProtective!Harem, dll.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Title : The Harem of Naruto Uzumaki

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Dll.

Rated : T (dulu, baru M)

Main Pair : Naruto x Harem (Massive juga boleh :v #ahay)

Summary : Naruto, seorang pemuda jahil yang ingin bercita-cita menjadi Hokage. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat kekuatan yang tidak biasa, bahkan Kurama pun bisa jatuh hati kepadanya setelah dia mendapat kekuatan itu. Kekuatan apakah itu?

Genderbends!, Harem!Naruto, Overprotective!Kurama, Overprotective!Harem, dll.

**A/N : Halo guys, saya pedatang baru nih :p, saya milih pair Harem ini dikarenakan IYKWIM lah :p #LOL. Itu saja guys. **

**Selamat Membaca ^_^**

* * *

"Hoi, kesini kau bocah !"

"YA! KALO ENGGAK GUA BACOK LU !"

"Eh gan, jangan gitu gan, nanti ceritanya malahan abis tuh. Tangkep aja deh :3"

"Habis tuh anak ngeselin bangeet gituuh :3''

"Sudahlah cepetan gih, nanti keburu kabur tuh anak"

"Iya,iya. Ayo !"

"Woi, Kacang Kulit ! Jadi nggak tangkepin gua hah? Hahaha..." (Sambil berlari melewati gang-gang sempit rumah)

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak berusia 5 tahun yang suka berbuat onar di desanya. Karena, sejak masih bayi dia tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya. Pertama kali dia diasuh oleh Kakek(nya) Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage Ketiga. Sebenarnya, dia(Hiruzen) tidak mau lagi menjabat sebagai Hokage, dikarenakan usianya yang mencapai kepala 6(60-an lah...). Namun kejadian yang 5 tahun lalu itulah yang membuat dia kembali menjadi Hokage.

"Merepotkan." Begitulah katanya.

* * *

Sementara itu, dengan riangnya Naruto pergi ke warung Ichiraku Ramen.

"Lalalalalalalala hey-hey-hey-hey-hey, buka sitik JOSS! Lalalalallalalaa hey- hey-hey-hey-hey-hey, buka sitik JO—" Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara perempuan yang menangis.

"Hiks...Hiks.."

"Eh, ciapa itu ?" Naruto pun bingung darimana suara itu.

"Hiks...Hiks...UWAAAAA!"

"Eh, tambah besal tuh cualanya. Oh! Itu dia cualanya." Dia pun menghampiri orang yang menangis tadi.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Kata Ji-ji kalau olang menangis itu tandanya dia bukan pembelani lho. Itu kata Ji-ji." Dia masih saja menangis. "Hei, kalo macih menangis nanti kucium."

Dia pun menoleh ke arah Naruto. Setelah dia melihat nya lagi, dia pun berhenti menangis. "Namamu ciapa ?" Kata Naruto. "Satsuki Uchiha.", kata Sasuke

"N-Naruto-Kun" Sasuke memanggilnya. "Kenapa, Cacuke ?" Naruto pun memegang tangannya Satsuki. 'K-k-kawaii' batin Satsuki setelah melihat wajahnya.

"Apakah kau ingin menjadi p-p-p-p-p-p-p-"

"Pacal ?" kata Naruto

*BLUSH* pipinya Satsuki merona setelah mendengar kata 'Pacar'. Yah, dia mengerti kalau Naruto itu orangnya cadel.

"P-p-p-p-p-pe-pe-pendampingku ?" Kata Satsuki yang terbata-bata mengucap kata itu.

Dengan semangat 45, Naruto pun berkata "YA!". *BLUSH* wajah Satsuki memerah lagi setelah mendengar kata "YA!".

Satsuki pun memegang tangannya Naruto, dia bergumam sambil menyeringai 'Akhirnya. Akhirnya. AKHIRNYAAA! Naruto-kun menjadi MILIKKU! Aku bisa berlatih bersamanya, makan Ramen dengannya, dan...dan...dan...Aku TIDAK BISA BERKATA-KATA LAGIII !'

"Naruto-kun." Kata Satsuki.

"Apa, Cacuki-chan ?" Kata Naruto (Dengan cadelnya).

Dengan riangnya Satsuki pun berkata "Aku p-pulang dulu, ya. Nanti, kita akan bertemu di Akademi. Jaa Ne, Naruto-kun". Dan Satsuki pun pergi meninggal kan Naruto.

"YA, CACUKI-HIME! NANTI KITA BELTEMU LAGI DI AKADEMI !"

*BLUSH* 'Naruto-kun memanggil ku Hime. Tehehehehhe...' gumamnya.

"YOSH! CAAT NYA MAKAN LAMEN ! LAMEN, AKU DATAAAAAANG" siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, Sang Penyelamat Dunia Ninja.

.

.

.

"ADUH ! Cakiiiit..."

Dan Naruto pun kena batunya.

* * *

**Mindscape**

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam tempat ini, ada sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar. Didalamnya, adalah makhluk yang sangat besar, seperti monster. Dan sepertinya, tempat ini berair seperti sungai.

.

.

Dan...

"**Hehehehehe...Akhirnya...Akhirnya...AKHIRNYA! Aku bisa bertemu kembali dan mengambil milikku, dan TIDAK ADA SEORANG PUN YANG MEMILIKINYA! KECUALI AKU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Dan, aku bisa melihatnya, mendengarnya, DAN LAIN SEBAGAINYA! Kau adalah milikku, milikku, MILIKKU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto-kun. "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan Authorpun merinding. Hiii...

* * *

**Yah, ini dia fanfic ku. Sorry aja ya, kalau pendek, soalnya ini baru pertama kali saya buat fanfic ini. DAN Pair-nya langsung Harem (niat amat sih si-Author ini -_-). Kenapa saya buat fanfic Harem? Soalnya saya lihat banyak Author lain yang buat Pair-nya Harem cuman di Crossover, bukan di sini. Yah, sekali lagi saya minta maaf ya, kalo fanfic-nya kurang greget, soalnya udah kebelet nih mau buat fanfic. Maklum, Saya kan Author baru :3.**

**Nggak usah muluk-muluk, cukup Reviewnya aja biar saya bisa '********introspeksi diri**' untuk FF-ku ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review plis (Dolan Style) ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title : The Harem of Naruto Uzumaki

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Dll.

Rated : T (dulu, baru M)

Main Pair : Naruto x Harem (Massive juga boleh :v #ahay)

Summary : Naruto, seorang pemuda jahil yang ingin bercita-cita menjadi Hokage. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat kekuatan yang tidak biasa, bahkan Kurama pun bisa jatuh hati kepadanya setelah dia mendapat kekuatan itu. Kekuatan apakah itu?

Genderbends!, Harem!Naruto, Overprotective!Kurama, Overprotective!Harem, Miss TYPO, dll.

**Balesan Review :**

**Tatank no Kitsune **:Gomen, saya masih baru author-san, jadi maklumin aja kalo nggak panjang.

**sendi uzumaki **: Yep, nih dilanjutin *kasihnasibungkus #plaak.

**Namikaze Sholkan **: Yep ^^.

**Luca Marvell **: Itu Satsuki, gomen kalo salah sebut. Nih dilanjutin ^^.

**Dianr67 **: Hehe, bisa aja nih. Kalo update sih, paling lama seminggu sekali. Ceritanya juga saya panjangin (kalo bisa) ^^.

**Minako-chan Namikaze **: Thank's yaaaa :3. Terima kasih atas sarannya ^^.

**Luka **: Yep ^^. Nih dah di-_update_ ^^

**Hentai Ouji **: Kalo _update _kilat maap aja author-san, bukannya nggak mau, tapi nggak bisa. Tapi, saya akan usahain untuk _update _kilat nih ^^.

**Den-O **: Kalo LEMON...Boleh-boleh-boleh. Tapi nanti, soalnya nunggu saya cukup umur *sokimanluTHOR-_- #plaak

**Neko Twins Kagamine **: Nih dilanjutin, alias di-_update_ #LOL

**A/N : Halo Guys, jumpa lagi dengan saya di OPERA VAN JA- #PLAAAK, salah gan, maksudnya di FANFIC INI! *sfx:JENG-JEEEENG (reader : udah tau ganteng -_-). Nih, gw update this fanfic. Kalo mau minta LEMON? Nanti, karena saya mau nyari 'referensi' dulu buat LEMONan nanti. Kalo saya udah siap buat LEMON? Baru saya publish :v. Udah dulu gih, nanti kepanjangan lagi.**

**Oh iya yah, saya kan disuruh panjangin nih fanfic.**

**Yare Yare ~( :3 )~**

"OI!" = suara orang

'OI!' = suara dalam hati/pikiran orang

"**OI!" = suara Monster/Monster Girl**

'**OI!' = suara dalam hati/pikiran Monster/Monster Girl**

**5 tahun Kemudian (Umur Naruto udah 10 tahun {dan bisa ngomong R})**

Akademi Konoha. Tempat dimana anak-anak belajar menjadi Ninja/Shinobi. Tempat dimana anak-anak mendapat ilmu tentang hal-hal yang berbau Ninja/Shinobi. Dan juga tempat dimana anak-anak me-

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KESINI KAAAAU! KALAU TIDAK AKAN KUHUKUM DILAPANGAN SANAAAA!"

Yah, belom kelar udah marah-marah -_-.

Yak, itu adalah Sensei-nya Naruto, Umino Iruka. Iruka sudah lama mengajar di Akademi Konoha ini. Sebelumnya, dia mengajar murid-murid dengan

Tenang...

Damai...

Dan sejahtera...

Tapi, sejak kedatangan NARUTO, dia pun JENGKEL atas kelakuan anak itu. Belum beberapa jam saja, dia sudah membuat keributan. Tapi, seJENGKEL-JENGKELnya Naruto, dia sangat sayang kepadanya, bahkan Naruto pun sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak oleh Iruka. Dan bahkan juga, sesekali Iruka mentraktir Naruto ke Warung Ichiraku. Dia (Iruka) juga ingat pesan-pesan dari Hokage ke-3.

**Flashback**

Tok-tok tok.

"Hokage-sama. Ini saya, Umino Iruka."

'WADUH! Ketahuan nih kalo saya membaca buku ini. Bisa-bisa, aku diceramahi seperti Naruto-kun.'

Ternyata, Hokage pun sama mesum nya dengan...(Tebak aja sendiri :p).

Setelah menyimpan 'buku' itu, dia pun menjawabnya. "Ya, silahkan masuk."

"Ada perlu apa, Hokage-sama?" Kata Iruka.

"Ehm. Begini, saya mau memberitahu kepadamu, bahwa Akademi Konoha akan kedatangan murid baru." Kata Hokage

"Kalo mengatakan ada murid baru, boleh kah saya mengetahuinya, Hokage-sama?" Kata Iruka.

"Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki." Kata Hokage dengan tenangnya.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Dengan bingung Iruka mengatakan itu.

"Iya, Naruto Uzumaki. Kau tau Monster Rubah Berekor 9?" Kata Hokage dengan tenangnya.

"Ya, saya tahu Hokage-sama. Jangan-jangan, yang menjadi wadah untuk menyegel kekuatan Monster itu adalah-"

"Ya, Naruto yang menjadi wadah untuk penyegelan kekuatan Monster yang menyerang desa 10 tahun lalu." Dengan tenangnya Hokage berkata.

Iruka pun membelalak matanya.

Dia terkejut. Anak yang menjadi muridnya itu adalah anak yang mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat hebat.

Iruka pun sungguh tidak percaya juga kalau calon muridnya itu merupakan wadah dari Monster yang membunuh Orang tuanya 10 tahun lalu.

"Tidak mungkin." Kata Iruka dengan tidak percaya.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Iruka." Dengan kalemnya.

"Dan, siapa juga yang menyegel Naruto?" Kata Iruka dengan penasarannya.

"Hokage ke-4, Minato Namikaze"

Iruka pun membelalak matanya lagi.

Dan terkejut lagi.

"Apa? Hokage Keempat?"

"Ya, siapa lagi yang menyelamatkan Desa kita tercinta ini."

"Jadi, Naruto adalah anak dari-"

"Minato. Namikaze." Kata Hokage

Hokage pun berkata lagi. "Sudalah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Aku ingin kau mengajari teknik-teknik dasar Ninja kepada Naruto. Dan cukup aku dan kau saja yang tahu tentang identitas asli Naruto ini. Sekarang, kau mengajarlah lagi."

"BAIK! HOKAGE-SAMA!" Kata Iruka dengan tegasnya.

"Yasudah, cepat kembali ke Akademi."

"SIAP!"

Iruka pun sudah pergi ke Akademi untuk mengajar lagi. Dan Hokage pun melakukan aktivitas semula, yaitu...

'Membaca Buku' :v

Haah...Sungguh merepotkan bagi Iruka. Tapi, Iruka tidak akan dendam kepada Naruto. Karena, dia sudah terlanjur sayang kepada Naruto.

Dan...

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ada apa, Iruka-sensei?" Kata Naruto dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau belum berkenalan dengan teman barumu kan?"

"Ya." Kata Naruto sambil semangat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kekelas."

"SIAP SENSEI!"

Dengan riangnya, Naruto dan Iruka pun pergi menuju ke kelasnya.

Tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tahu kalau hari itu adalah awal dari... 

.

.

.

.

The Harem Of Uzumaki Naruto

**~TBC~**

**Belom Selesai nih, tanggung TBC-nya :3**

**Mindscape **

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Hmhmhm...Hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHA. Kau telah banyak berubah, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan kau...**

**Adalah...**

**Adalah...**

**MILIKKU SELAMANYAA! HAHAHAHA... Tapi, kurasa dia harus perlu sedikit 'pelengkap'. Yaitu...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Pheromones', biar semua Kunoichi yang merasakan aura Naruto-kun akan jatuh hati kepadanya. Bukan-bukan, maksudku...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Harem' untuknya..." **Kata Kurama dengan seringainya.

"**Dan...Setelah dia pulang dari Akademi nanti, aku akan kasih dia...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**kejutan' untuknya...**

**Hehe...hahaha...HAHAHAHA...HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA..."**

.

.

.

Dan Author pun merinding lagi. Hiiii...

**Yah, dan ini kelanjutannya. Dan ini saya panjangin nih, FF-ku ini. Dan juga, saya selaku Author yang ber-**_**nickname **_**L'Dragneel mengucapkan :**

**SELAMAT MENJALANI ULANGAN SEMESTER GANJIL BAGI YANG ULANGAN. MAU SD, SMP, SMA, AMPE KULIAH BODO AMAT DAH :3**

**Dan saya ingin fokus ulangan dulu, karena nanti takutnya remedial gara-gara ini. Saya kan masih SMA, jadi sekolah tetep nomor 1. Saya bukannya HIATUS, tapi FOKUS untuk menghadapi ulangan semester ini. Jadi, Review, Favorite, & Follow Fic-ku ini yaa ^^.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jadi, Review Plis ?**

**NB : Pssst, kalau Reviewnya banyak, bakal ada adegan LiME lhoo :v**

Tanggal Publish : 03-12-2013

Tanggal Update : 07-12-2013


	3. Chapter 3 - Announcement

Chapter 3 : Announcement

**A/N : Guys, saya mohon maaf sebesar-sebesarnya, dikarenakan saya mengalami krisis ide, alias WRITER BLOCK! Mohon dapat dimaklumi /( :3 )\. Saya harap besok bisa update lagi**

**Gomenne ^^.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**. **

**Minna, apakah FF ini ingin rate-nya berubah? Atau Tidak? Karena kalo buat Lime kan harus berubah kan?**

**Ayo, Review!**

**Dan untuk Limenya... Yah...tergantung, tinggal keputusan reader aja, mau berubah rate ato enggak ^^.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB : Mungkin besok atau lusa saya update :3, maaf yaa. Nanti akan saya panjangin deh FF-ku ini :3.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Title : The Harem of Naruto Uzumaki

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Dll.

Rated : M!

Main Pair : Naruto x Harem (Massive juga boleh :v #ahay)

Summary : Naruto, seorang pemuda jahil yang ingin bercita-cita menjadi Hokage. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat kekuatan yang tidak biasa, bahkan Kurama pun bisa jatuh hati kepadanya setelah dia mendapat kekuatan itu. Kekuatan apakah itu?

Genderbends!, Harem!Naruto, SemiPossessive!Kurama, SemiProtective!Harem, Miss TYPO, *****, Dan Lain-lain .

* * *

**Balesan Review :**

**Namikaze Sholkan : **Yep, nih dipanjangin ^^.

**minyak tanah** : Haha, kalo penasaran baca terus nih, biar nggak penasaran :D.

**TobiAkatsukiID **: Yep bro, nih dilanjutin :D.

**Tatank no Kitsune **: Amiin... :D.

**Tuxedo Putih **: Makasih Author-san, udah ngingetin :D.

**Astro O'connor **: Penasaran? Makanya baca terus :p

**Neko Twins Kagamine **: Nih, sorry yaa kalo agak lama, gara-gara ulangan MTK sama sejarah pada hari terakhir itulah jadi mumet, jadinya lama deh -_-. Tapi, nih dilanjutin ^^.

**akbar123** : :yaoming: nih liat aja sendiri :v

**naruhine-chan **: Nih, dilanjutin ^^

**Guest **: Yep, nih dilanjutin lagi ^^

**Hentai Ouji **: Hahaha...Nggak papa kok ^^.

**Guest (2) **: Haha ^^

**viko **: Maaf deh kalo pendek :3

**Yasashi-kun **: Yep, ini Fem Kyuubi :D

**Nyuga totong **: Haha. Yep, ini nggak lama kok. Cuman ada ulangan aja update-nya lama ^^

**All Reader **: yakin? Yaudah, saya ganti deh :p

**Yang Terbaru (16 – 19 Des. 13)**

**m. **: Yep, nih diganti ^^.

**RM **: Yap ^^.

**Guest **: Kayak iklan aja :3. Yep :D

**namikaze yondaime** : Haha, terima kasih sudah mengatakan kalau fic saya bagus *dilemparbungaamareader, dan ini ada lime. Kalo nggak mau liat lime bisa di _skip _aja, gomen kalo nggak suka lime/lemon. Kalo kejutan dari Kurama/Kyuubi sih ada deh :p. Dan saya akan berusaha untuk update kilat & salam kenal juga **namikaze yondaime**-san ^_^.

**Namika Rahma **: Itukan **** -_-. Nggak deh bikin pair yang begituan :3. Yep, kuusahain update cepat dan salam kenal juga **Namika Rahma**-san ^_^.

**Guest **: Yep ^^

**Guest (2) **: Yep ^^

* * *

**A/N : HALO GUYS! Kembali lagi nih ^^. Akhirnya, udah selesai juga UTS (Ulangan Tengah Semester) ini :3. Mumet mumet mumeeeeeet kepala gue, sampai-sampai saya lupa kalo mau update nih FF saya. And, saya bingung, mau AU ato enggak, karena kalo AU belum bisa banget buatnya :3. Dan, saya cuman ngikutin alur dari anime/manga-nya aja. Kalo jurus sih...Mungkin dari Google/Anime-nya. Yaaa gitu deh :3**

**Sudahlah, nggak usah banyak mumet dah, pusing nih :3**

**DAN**

**RATE NYA BERGANTI MENJADI M!**

**NYAHAHAHAHA...**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya cuman pinjem aja. Karena, kalo beli saya nggak punya uang :p**

**Naruto ©**** Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"OI!" = suara orang

'OI!' = suara dalam hati/pikiran orang

"**OI!" = suara Monster/Monster Girl**

'**OI!' = suara dalam hati/pikiran Monster/Monster Girl**

"**Jurus !**" = Jurus

* * *

**Saat Ujian Kelulusan**

"Jadi anak-anak, kali ini saya akan mengumumkan kalau hari ini adalah ULANGAN SEMESTER!" kata Iruka dengan lantangnya.

"Ralat Iruka-Sensei, ujian kelulusan Sensei." Kata salah seorang murid.

"Eh? Oh iya...Maaf ya anak-anak kala-"

"HUUUUUU" seluruh murid pun bersorak bernada mengejek.

"DIAAAAAAM!" kata Iruka dengan marah.

Seluruh murid pun diam tak berkata. Mereka tidak punya nyali kalau menyangkut kemarahan Sensei atau guru mereka.

Hening.

Hening.

Krik Krik Krik...

'Kok pada diam yah? Apa aku membentaknya dengan keras? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku melanjutkannya saja' pikir Iruka dengan heran. "Anak-anak, sekali lagi saya akan mengumumkan kalau hari ini adalah ujian kelulusan, karena ini adalah hari terakhir kalian belajar disini. Karena itu, ujian kelulusan ini adalah Bunshin no Jutsu. Kalau dipanggil, segera menuju ke ruang sebelah. Nah anak-anak, selamat ujian dan semoga lulus."

Deg Deg.

Deg Deg.

'Jurus itu kan...adalah salah SATU KELEMAHANKUUUU!' pikir Naruto sambil panik. Naruto memang tidak bisa menguasai jurus itu dikarenakan dia malas.

**Setelah dipanggil**

Disebuah ruangan, terdapat dua orang dewasa. Dia adalah pengawas ujian ini, yaitu Iruka dan Mizuki. Kali ini, Mizuki dan Iruka mengawas Naruto yang akan menguji jurus Bunshin yang tidak tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa jurus Bunshin

"Baik Naruto. Ujian kali ini adalah Bunshin no Jutsu. Jurus ini merupakan jurus meng-kopi diri sendiri. Kalau kau tidak bisa 3 kali, kau akan gagal. Mengerti?" Kata Mizuki

"Ya!" Kata Naruto dengan semangat.

Dengan lantangnya Naruto mengeluarkan jurusnya. "BUNSHIN!"

'POOF!'

":|" ekspresi Iruka melihat Bunshin-nya Naruto. Naruto melihat kesamping dan dia sangat terkejut dengan aksi Bunshin-nya itu.

"GAGAL!" Kata Naruto dengan kesalnya. Tiba-tiba, Mizuki mengatakan bahwa dia bisa melewati teknik Bunshin ini. Harapan Naruto untuk lulus ujian pun terbuka lebar. Seketika, harapan untuk lulus ujian ini pun sirna, karena Iruka menyangkal kalau Naruto cuman membuat Bunshin hanya 1, bukan 3. Karena itulah Iruka tidak bisa melewatinya. Mendengar perkataan Iruka, Naruto pun marah dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

**Di Luar**

Semua orang tua berkumpul menyambut anak-anaknya yang telah lulus, kecuali satu orang yang tidak lulus.

Yaitu Naruto Uzumaki, yang didalam tubuhnya mempunyai chakra yang Naruto tidak diketahui. Naruto bersedih karena hanya dia yang tidak bisa lulus ujian, dan juga tidak mendapat kasih sayang orang tuanya. Teman-temannya pun tidak tahu kalau Naruto tidak lulus.

"Hey lihat, itu kan anak..."

"Ya, dia anak yang gagal ujian tahun ini."

"Yaa, itu lebih baik. Kan, dia mempunyai..."

"Pssst, jangan. Kita tidak boleh membicarakan tentang hal itu."

.

.

.

Dan Naruto pun menghilang.

* * *

**Mindscape**

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

.

"**Grrrr...Keterlaluan. KETERLALUAN KAU SIALAN! Kalau saja aku bisa keluar, aku akan MEMBUNUH SIAPA SAJA YANG MENGGANGGU NARUTO-KU!**

**HAHAHAHA...**

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto terus saja berjalan tanpa arah. Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto terus saja diam. Tiba-tiba, seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara orang dewasa, dan itu adalah Mizuki. Setelah itu, dia pun mengajak ke suatu tempat dan menceritakan tentang Iruka yang kehilangan orang tuanya. Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Mizuki merencanakan hal yang licik kepada Naruto. Akhirnya, dia pun mengatakan kalau dia bisa lulus. Naruto pun terkejut dengan yang dibicarakan oleh Mizuki, dan dia harus melewati proses ini kalau ia mau lulus.

Dengan mencuri gulungan sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat rahasia milik Hokage.

.

.

.

'Kena kau, Naruto' ucap Mizuki dalam hati sambil menyeringai licik.

Benar-benar licik.

**Di Hutan Kematian**

Setelah dia mencuri gulungan sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat rahasia milik Hokage, dia pun membukanya dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung saja dia mencari jurus yang dia tidak bisa sambil duduk.

"OK. Pertama, jurus Kage Bunshin. Dan...Agrrh...APA INI! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!" kata Naruto sambil bingung cara membacanya dengan garuk-garuk kepalanya yang menurutnya tidak panjang dan wajahnya seperti ':3' . "Sudahlah :3, lebih baik aku lewati saja :3." Setelah itu, Naruto mencari jurus lainnya. Tiba-tiba, dia menemukan jurus yang sangat asing baginya. "Eh, apa ini? Ini jurus baru ya (herp)? Dan jurusnya bernama...

Kunoichi Tame no Feromon no Jutsu? Ini kedengarannya seperti jurus Oiroke no Jutsu yang biasa aku keluarkan." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus dagu dengan jarinya. Dia tidak tahu kalau jurus itu akan berdampak pada kehidupannya saat ini. "Yosh! Daripada aku berlama-lama disini, mendingan aku mempraktekkannya dulu-Dattebayo. Urusan Kage Bunshin berlakangan. Siji...Loro...Telu..."

"**KUNOICHI TAME NO FEROMON NO JUTSU!**"

Krik Krik.

Krik Krik.

Naruto pun menoleh kiri-kanan-depan-belakang, dan hasilnya pun nihil. "ARRRGGGH...! Tidak ada hasil. Sebaiknya aku...aku...aku...k-kenapa...aku...t-ter-le-"

BRUK!

Dan Naruto pun tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

**Di Alam Bawah Sadar**

Naruto terbangun dari tidak sadarkan diri tadi, dan seketika Naruto membelalak matanya saat melihat tempat yang tidak tahu dimana.

"Ugh. Dimana ini?" Kata Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya dengan bingung. Dia merasa aneh saat melihat lorong yang dipenuhi dengan air. Dia pun melihat sesuatu yang bersinar dan bangun dari tempatnya. Dia berjalan dengan santai dan pelan sambil mengikuti yang bersinar itu. Setelah sampai, Naruto pun terkejut luar biasa. Dia melihat gerbang yang sangat besar dengan tulisan yang bertuliskan...

'SEGEL'

"H-halo. A-ada o-orang?" Kata Naruto sambil ketakutan. Dia memang takut terhadap gelap.

"H-hal-"

Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara yang sangat keras.

"**Grrr...Akhirnya. Kau telah datang juga, Naruto. He...he...he...he...**" Kata Kyuubi dengan seringainya.

Seketika Naruto menoleh ke depan dan langsung pucat pasi saat melihat monster yang disertai dengan ekor 9.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan terbata-bata.

"**Aku...Adalah...KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! HAHAHAHAHAHA...**"

.

.

.

"APAAAAA?" Naruto tercengang dengan pengakuan Monster a.k.a Kyuubi. Dia melihat Kyuubi dengan MATA KEPALA SENDIRI!

"**Ya, Naruto-kun. Aku adalah Kyuubi No Kitsune. Dan ini adalah wujud monster ku, Naruto. Dan ini adalah...**"

'BOOF!'

Naruto pun lebih tercengang lagi karena dia melihat Kyuubi DENGAN TUBUH PEREMPUAN dan lebih gilanya lagi DIA TIDAK BERPAKAIAN! Secara insting hidung Naruto berdarah dan wajahnya pun _blushing _ringan :3 sambil melihat Kyuubi berjalan kearahnya.

"**Ah, Naruto-kun. Hidungmu berdarah. Aku bersihkan ya~...**"

'SLREET'

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah saat Kyuubi 'menjilat' hidungnya yang berdarah. Setelah kejadian 'menjilat', Naruto pun langsung bertanya.

"Kalau boleh tau, ini adalah dimana, Kyuubi-s-" Kyuubi pun langsung marah kalau orang yang dicintainya itu memanggilnya _suffix_ '-san'.

"**Panggil aku Kyuu-chan, Naru-kun**" kata Kyuubi dengan aura marah sambil _blushing _berat.

"I-iya, Kyuu-chan. Ini dimana?"

"**Ini adalah tempat pikiranmu, Naruto-kun. Dan juga, ini adalah tempat dimana aku disegel**."

'DEG'. Naruto membelalak matanya. Berarti yang memporak-porandakan Konoha ialah...

"B-berarti kau-"

"**Ya, Naruto-kun. Akulah yang memporak-porandakan Konoha. Maafkan aku *Hiks. Maafkan aku.**" Tangis Kyuubi sambil memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

"K-kenapa...?" Kata Naruto dengan sangat tidak percaya yang baru dialaminya.

"**A-aku t-tidak tahu, N-Naruto-K-Kun *Hiks.**" Kata Kyuubi sambil memeluk Naruto. Seketika Naruto melepas pelukan Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun membelalak matanya saat Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"Kau tidak tahu...BAHWA AKU DIKUCILKAN! ORANG TUAKU TIDAK ADA! AKU TIDAK PUNYA TEMAN! AKU HANYA SENDIRIAN! DAN JUGA SELURUH WARGA MENGATAKAN BAHWA AKU INI MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTEEEEEEEER!" Kata Naruto dengan sangat sangat sangat marah sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Kyuubi pun juga menangis, karena dia tahu dan melihat bahwa Naruto itu sendirian, tidak punya teman seorangpun, dan dan diejek dengan mengatakan kalau dia itu 'monster', sama seperti dirinya.

"**A-aku t-tahu. K-karena itulah...MAAFKAN AKU *Hiks !**"

Kyuubi pun memeluk Naruto lagi dengan erat, seolah-olah dia tidak mau Naruto pergi dari hadapannya. Begitu juga Naruto, dia pun memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Kyu..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyuuu..."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyuu-eh?" Naruto mendengar suara dengkuran. Ternyata Kyuubi tidur :3. Lah, ini gimana ya, gumam Naruto. Setelah mencari ide-ide-ide-ide-i-TING!

'AHA!'

'Aku tau!'

'Pake Jurus Bunshin aja' pikir Naruto setelah menemukan ide yang sangat brilian.

"**KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**"

'POOF'

Seketika muncullah 2-5 orang yang mirip dengannya. Naruto melongo. Dia pun senang kegirangan, tentunya dia tidak mau kegirangan disini, cukup dirumahnya saja.

"Oi Boss. Aku Bunshin Boss. Aku siap membantumu kapan saja dan dimana saja, Boss." Kata Bunshin paling kiri.

"Iyo, Boss." Kata Bunshin paling kanan

"DAN KAMI AKAN MEMBANTUMU BOSS!" kata semua Bunshin. Naruto terkekeh ringan saat dia mendengar Bunshun yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Boss'

Kayak merek parfum aja :3.

"Oi Minna, tolong bantu aku mengangkat Kyuu-chan ya. Soalnya aku tidak mau dia tidur dipelukanku. Berat brow :3" Kata Naruto sambil menahan beban sebesar ** Kg.

"SIP! KITA BA-"

"Psssst. Jangan keras-keras. Nanti Kyuu-chan bangun. Bisa berabe nih -_-." Kata Naruto dengan suara kecil (auk ah kecil).

"siip! Kitah...mendapath...tugash...darih...Bossh...ayoh...minnah..." Kata Bunshin Naruto sambil berbisik.

"ayooohh..." Semua bunshin pun mengerjakan tugasnya dari , setelah mengangkat Kyuubi dengan Bunshin-nya yang beratnya 2x berat karung beras, Naruto beserta Bunshinnya membawa Kyuubi ke tempat ranjang.

Yah, ranjang dengan tipe 2 kasur, 3 bantal dan 2 bantal guling.

Apa ada masalah?

Tidak kan?

:3

* * *

Setelah meletakkan Kyuubi ke tempat ranjang, dia pun berterima kasih kepada Bunshinnya dan mengatakan kalau ia akan mentraktir Ramen di Warung Ichiraku. Mengingat kata 'ramen', dia pun lapar.

Mulai lapar, mulai lapar.

:3.

Segera menghilangkan khayalan ramen, Naruto langsung membangunkan Kyuubi.

"Kyuu...Bangun Kyuu..."

Seketika Kyuubi langsung mengucek matanya dan melihat Naruto TEPAT DIDEPAN WAJAHNYA! Dan wajahnya pun blushing berat.

"**O-Oh, N-Naruto-k-kun.**" Kata Kyuubi dengan gaya malu-malu ala Hinata.

"Kyu...aku ingin pulang ke tempat asliku. Terima kasih karena kau telah mengakuinya. Dan aku-" langsung saja Kyuubi menarik wajah Naruto dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

'**CUP!**'

'BLUSH'

"Eh?"

"**N-Naruto-kun. Bolehkah...Bolehkah...Aku...Aku...**"

"A-aku apa?" Kata Naruto dengan bingung, seakan tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kyuubi

"**A-aku...**"

'**CUP**'

* * *

**A/N : LIME! NGGAK SUKA LEWATIN AJA, LAGIAN LIME-NYA NGGAK HOT-HOT AMAT :v**

* * *

'**CUUUP**'

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kyuubi pun mencium Naruto yang terkejut sambil menekan kepala Naruto dengan tangannya. Kyuubi mencium dengan gairah yang sangat panas, bahkan AC pun kalah atas adegan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuubi. Bagaikan hewan yang sangat lapar disertai libido-nya yang sangat meningkat, lidah Kyuubi masuk dengan cepat dan menjelajahi barisan-barisan gigi Naruto yang menurutnya beraroma mint segar. Begitu juga Naruto, insting lelakinya membalas ciuman Kyuubi, padahal dia belum dewasa.

Sambil berciuman, tanpa sengaja sebelah tangan Naruto memegang payudara yang ukurannya mencapai D-cup itu. Sontak saja Kyuubi mendesah tertahan saat Naruto memegang payudaranya. Kemudian, Kyuubi menjelajahi wajah Naruto seolah-olah wajahnya itu memiliki rasa yang sangat manis baginya.

Kemudian, Kyuubi menunjukkan payudaranya dan menggesek-geseknya ke depan wajah Naruto. "**Hisap Naruto-ku~...n...Hisa-AHH...**" Sontak saja Naruto yang tidak tahu menahu menghisap bagian 'tengah' payudara Kyuubi, dan Kyuubi pun mendesah hebat disertai air liur yang sedikit mengalir. Naruto menghisap payudara Kyuubi seperti bayi yang menyusui sambil (tanpa sengaja) memegang dan meremas bagian payudara milik Kyuubi.

"**N-Naruto~~-Kun...T-terus...A-aku...G-guh...**" Desah Kyuubi yang semakin tidak tahan sambil mengeratkan tangannya ke kepala Naruto. Kemudian, Naruto pindah ke bagian sebelahnya.

Karena tidak tahan atas Naruto, tiba-tiba Kyuubi mengeluarkan suara yang sangat keras yang hanya didengar oleh mereka berdua. "**L-lagi...T-terus Naruto-ku~~n...A-aku...K-kelua-AAHH!**"

*sfx : yang tahu aja :v

Akhirnya, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, tanpa sengaja Naruto menggigit leher Kyuubi dengan keras, sontak saja Kyuubi pun mendesah hebat lagi. Dan permainan 'panas' pun berakhir (bagi Author).

* * *

**A/N : LIME END! **

* * *

Dan...

Author bingung ngetik apaan lagi :3

**SRTTTTTZZZ**

**LANJOOT!**

**.**

**.**

"**Ne, Naruto-kun. A-ku b-boleh m-mengatakan sesuatu tidak?**" Kata Kyuubi dengan blushing berat setelah mengingat kejadian 'tadi'.

"Apa, Kyuu-chan?"

"**A-A-A-A-A-**"

'**CUP**'

'**Eh?**' Giliran Kyuubi yang terkejut karena ciuman Naruto tadi.

"Tehehehe. Kata Ji-Ji, kalo orang menyatakan cinta itu kasih ciuman aja, karena ciuman itu tandanya rasa cinta. Tehehe." Kata Naruto dengan tertawa khas(dianime)nya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"**AISHITERU! NARUTO-KUUN!**" Kata Kyuubi sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan menangis bahagia.

"Aishiteru Yo, Kyuu-chan." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

Setelah beres-beres, Naruto ingin berpamitan diri. Naruto kan anak baik, jadi harus pamit dulu sebelum pulang, itu kata Ji-Ji. "Ne, Kyuu-chan, aku ingin pergi ke dunia luar. Kapan-kapan, aku kesini lagi yaa." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

'**Tidak usah Naruto-kun. Aku yang akan ketempatmu. Fufufufu...**'

"Eh? Siapa itu?" Kata Naruto yang bingung darimana suara itu berasal.

'**Didepanmu, Naruto-kun.**' Inner Kyuubi

"Eh? Kau yang bicara dipikiranku, Kyuu-chan? Bagaimana caranya Kyuu-chan?"

"**Haha. Ini disebut 'Mind Telling ' atau telepati Naruto-kun. Kau dan aku bisa berbicara dari pikiran, Naruto-kun.**" Kata Kyuubi sambil menunjuk otaknya yang cemerlang.

"Oh." Kata Naruto sambil manggut-manggut. "Ne, aku pergi dulu. Jaa-"

'GREP'

"**TIDAK!"**

'Eh?

"**AKU TIDAK MAU KAU PERGI! KAU-**"

"Kyuu..." Naruto ingin pergi, tapi tertahan oleh pelukan Kyuubi yang sangat erat. "Kyuu-chan, nanti Iruka-sensei akan mencari-ku. Aku kan ada di hutan, bisa-bisa aku diculik" Kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"**KAU MILIKKU, NARUTO-KUN! KAU MILIKKUU!**" Teriak Kyuubi seolah-olah dia tidak mau berpisah dengannya.

' Aduh, gimana ini :3' Ekpresi Naruto yang mikir gimana kondisi diluar. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuubi terlalu posesif sih.

"Ne, Kyuu. Nanti kau bisa berkunjung ke apartemen ku."

"**B-Benarkah**" Wajah Kyuubi cerah dan langsung memerah membayangkan hal-hal yang 'IYKWIM'.

Tetapi, tidak bagi Naruto. Wajah Naruto memucat karena di apartemennya kasurnya CUMAN ADA SATU!

"I-Iya." Kata Naruto yang garuk-garuk kepala.

"**KYAAA! Arigatou, Naruto-kun!**" Kata Kyuubi sambil memeluk Naruto lagi.

* * *

Akhirnya, Naruto telah sadar setelah dia terjebak di dalam pikirannya, dan mengetahui bahwa Monster Berekor 9 itu adalah Kyuubi. Tanpa disadari, Mizuki datang dan ingin mengambil gulungan yang sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat rahasia milik Hokage itu sembari mengatai Naruto itu adalah monster yang menyerang Konoha. Kyuubi pun geram atas perkataan itu dan menyuruh Naruto untuk melawan dengan memakai Tajuu Kagebunshin melalui telepati.

Setelah Mizuki kalah, Iruka pun datang ke tempat itu dan menjitak kepala Naruto sambil marah-marah karena dia mencuri gulungan yang sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat rahasia milik Hokage. Dengan kepala benjol, Naruto menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia mencuri agar dia bisa lulus ujian. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Iruka pun luluh juga. Akhirnya, Iruka menyuruh Naruto untuk menutup matanya sebentar dan memasang ikat kepala berlambang Konoha setelah terlebih dahulu melepas ikat kepala miliknya.

Tanpa disadari, Naruto bangga dan haru setelah mengetahui kalau Iruka memberinya ikat kepala dan lebih haru lagi kalau Iruka mengatakan dia lulus.

Sesudah itu, Iruka mentraktirnya Ramen. Setelah mentraktirnya Ramen, Naruto pun pulang. Setelah Naruto pulang, Iruka ingin membayar Ramen yang dimakan oleh Naruto. Tanpa disadari, uang yang harus dibayar oleh Iruka adalah...

Rp 150.000,-

.

.

.

"ANJRIIIIT! MAHAL AMAT PAMAN TEUCHIII!" Yap, bagi Iruka itu kemahalan.

"Noh, lihat tuh." Kata Paman Teuchi sambil menunjukkan mangkok Ramen bekas Naruto makan. Iruka pun menoleh dengan sangat pelan dan patah-patah ala anime jaman sekarang.

'DOENG DOENG'

Mulut Iruka menganga lebar.

"Nih, Tagihannya." Kata Paman Teuchi sambil memberi secarik kertas yang isinya makanan semua.

Dan mulut Iruka menganga lebar lagi. Kenapa mulut Iruka menganga lebar lagi? Ini dia daftar makanan yang dipesan Naruto.

Ramen : Rp 10.000/5 Mangkok

Miso Ramen : Rp 10.000 /2 Mangkok

Bakso : Rp 6.000 /2 Mangkok

Mie Ayam : Rp 4.000/2 Mangkok

Bon Utang : Rp 60.000

'AAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Otak Iruka serasa mau pecah saat melihat kertas yang berisi tagihan. Dan lebih gila lagi BON UTANGNYA BANYAK AMAT YAK! Pikir Iruka. Dan lebih lebih gila lagi UANGNYA CUMAN ADA CEBAN 3! ITUPUN SUSAH PAYAH DAPETNYA!

Bukannya pas yak?

Entahlah, hanya Iruka yang tahu tempe :3.

Dengan muka memelas, Iruka pun memohon. "T-tapi, Paman Teuchi-"

"Tapi apa hah?" Kata Paman Teuchi sambil membawa pedang yang biasa dia simpan di bawah meja pelanggan. Yap, dia biasanya begitu kalau pelanggannya ada yang tidak mau bayar, kecuali Naruto tentunya. Kenapa? Karena dilarang oleh Ayame, putrinya yang mengancam tidak mau datang ke tempat penjualan.

"I-iya. N-nih, ceban 3." Kata Iruka dengan terbata-bata sambil memberi uang yang berisi 50 ribu.

"Ya." Kata Paman Teuchi sambil mengambil uang. Setelah Iruka membayar uang tagihan, Iruka pun berpamitan diri mau pulang.

.

Sesudah diluar, Iruka pun mengecek kembali isi dompretnya, eh salah, isi dompetnya. Dan yang terjadi...

.

.

"NNNAAAARRUUUTOOOO!"

Isinya terkuras habis, seperti yang diiklan berikut ini.

.

BOCHOR BOCHOR !

Tau kan?

Tempe kan?

Auk ah :3...

.

.

**Di Tempat Lain**

"Eh Kyuu-chan, siapa yang berteriak memanggilku tadi?"

"**Mou, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak peduli, yang penting kita bisa berdua...Tehehehe...**"

"Hmm. Yah, aku mau tidur lagi ah..."

"**N-Narutooh...ummmm...UUUUUUUUUMMMM!**"

.

.

.

Yang terakhir itu Hanya Author yang tahu tempe :v.

* * *

**A/N : WOOOHOOOO! Akhirnya bisa UPDATE LAGI! Setelah menunggu selama beratus-ratus #PLAAK, setelah 2 minggu tidak update lagi. Gomen kalo lamaaaaaa banget nunggunya. Yah, karena efek ulangan semester 1 tadi, jadi bingung saya mau ngapain. Dan untuk Human Form Kyuubi, hampir sama seperti karakter Risty dari anime Queen Blade, cuman tambahan 9 ekor di belakang tubuhnya. Karena saya masih baru, jadi saya ngikutin alur anime/manga aja. Jujur, saya belum bisa buat AU.**

**DAN INI ADALAH PERTAMA SAYA MEMBUAT FIC LEBIH DARI 3000 WORD! Wew, suatu kebanggan bagi saya dan Reader-Reader sekalian *tepuktangan *dilemparibunga. Dan terima kasih buat Reader sekalian yang meng-Review, Favourite, ataupun Follow Fic saya maupun saya. Karena kemarin belum sempat ngucapin hari ibu,**

**SELAMAT HARI EMAK!**

**Haha :D**

**.**

**.**

**Dan sekali lagi, Arigatou buat teman-teman yang udah Review this Fic :D. Sorry ya kalo Lime-nya nggak asem.  
**

**.**

**.**

**Review Fic ane yak :D**


End file.
